Lila's Secret
by Inudaughter Returns
Summary: Lila never told anyone at school that she had a relative in the area. When the schoolkids of her class find out, she is forced to accept that her aunt is her aunt, even if the two have nothing in common.
1. Chapter 1

Wrestlemania. The event of a season. Helga G. Pataki had been saving her ticket for months. This was it, the day she would finally go with Arnold and nearly all of their mutual school friends to her favorite sporting event.

While Arnold collected baseball cards, Helga collected Wrestlemania trading cards, so as they waited in line for their hands to be stamped by a perky teenage assistant she filled him in on some of her knowledge. Her voice crackled with joyful cheer. Arnold listened but kept silent, the expression on his face woolen. It was only every once in awhile he cracked a grin to one of the helpful assistants seating them. Finally, they lowered themselves into folding chairs, side by side as friends, but with Harold on Helga's right and Gerald on Arnold's left. Phoebe had made excuses to avoid coming at all, so it was mostly the guys like Sid and Stinky who had joined them. The one lone exception was Rhonda, who plopped herself down between Harold and Stinky Peterson. She spoke exceptionally loudly to be heard over the waiting crowd, before even she fell silent amid the overwhelming sea of voices.

The auditorium kept and reflected a thousand murmurs. Brightly colored accent light overhead cast a chaotic neon rainbow across the crowd. The lights switched down, and Arnold and his group of friends abruptly became a rosy red from the lamplight resting on them. The voice of the crowd began to dwindle, as all the colored lamps pivoted again, this time to center themselves on the center stage. Deeply bass music began to play right before the event's announcer came onto the stadium loudspeaker. The wrestling match they had all come here to see was about to begin. Helga clenched her fists and grinned deliriously.

Ring bells chimed a good many minutes later, signaling a break between matches. The lights came on for a brief time, long enough for patrons to buy snacks at a steeply priced refreshment center. Arnold stood alongside the counter. He sipped soda out of a paper cup through a long plastic straw. Helga had bought a caramel popcorn ball and a whole small bag of souvenirs, the grin never disappearing from her face, but Arnold was almost down-hearted.

"What's the matter, Arnoldo?" Helga asked shrewdly. "The guy you were betting on lost his match?" But for once her analysis was wrong.

"No," Arnold spoke admiring the stadium's ceiling. A good deal of money had gone into making its architecture appealing. "I was just thinking how… you know. It's too bad Grandpa or Ernie couldn't come along. I don't follow wrestling much, but I know they are interested in this sort of thing."

"Really? Your Grandpa?" asked Helga. She lifted a skeptical eyebrow as she threw a candied popcorn wrapper away. "I had no idea they followed such a thing. Isn't your grandpa like… ninety yet?"

"Not yet!" Arnold countered. There was a tender bit of disgruntlement in his voice, but he followed after Helga and the rest of his friends just the same. Just then, there was the flash of a familiar green dress by the bathrooms. Helga pivoted on her heel. Her eyes widened as they fell on a familiar, retreating figure. Even from the backside, Helga could see two, long swaying brunette braids.

"No. It couldn't be!" The words dropped from Helga's mouth like change from a pocket. As they hit the ground, there was a prompt response from Arnold. He swiveled his head to look but it was too late. Lila had ducked down a side hallway to vanish. "I must be crazy, Arnoldo, but I think I just saw Lila. Or a reasonable facsimile."

"That's impossible," Arnold replied. Helga placed both hands on her hips, preparing herself for a dose of Arnold's reasoning in his flat, calm, skeptical voice. "Lila hates violence. Trust me. I doubt she'd want to go anywhere near a wrestling match." Helga scratched her chin in thought. Maybe Arnold was right and she had mistaken a stranger for Lila after all?

I'll... be right back," Helga blurted. It was the ultimate folly for her to leave Arnold's side during an outing together she had long coveted. But curiosity had her burning with a fire that rivaled love. Helga rounded the corner and there the green-gowned girl was again speaking to a security guard.

"Lila?!" Helga hollered out across the room. The girl in the green dress froze. She turned. The fragile-looking girl's eyes boring into Helga's face, there was no mistaking those freckles.

"Lila?!" Helga blurted out with real, raw astonishment. "What the heck are ya doing here? Wow, if I knew you were into this stuff, I'd have sold ya my extra Wrestlemania cards a long time ago."

"Oh, I don't like wrestling," Lila explained. Nervous laughter punctuated her words. The girl's discomfort was obvious as she tucked her hands together behind her back and let her eyes scuttle towards a corner of the floor. "Um, Helga.. I tell you something, will you promise not to tell? I mean, really, really, really promise… as friends?" Helga scratched her chin again, her eyes wide again as she considered.

"Well, alright," Helga decided at a last. "What's the big secret? Come on. Spill."

"Well," said Lila as the security guard looked on. "I'm here to see my aunt. She works here sometimes. But don't tell anyone. Promise! Okay?"

"Okay! Okay! I promise I won't tell anyone," said Helga waving Lila's sudden paranoia off. "It's not like that's a big deal anyway. Sheesh."

"Okay. Great," Lila said, her voice thick with relief. With that, she ducked through the set of double doors the security guard was watching. Neither willing or able to pursue Lila through those doors, Helga strutted back toward her friends to catch up with them. She sat down next to Arnold just as the lights grew dim again.

"Where the heck were ya?" Stinky Peterson complained for all of them. "We thought y'all would miss the next match."

"Yeah. Did you get stuck in the toilet or something?" Sid scoffed with poor humor.

"I made it back in time, buffoons," Helga snapped in ill temper before flinging a few morsels of food into her mouth from the bag of the things she had bought earlier. Soon the Lady Beast Master was busy flinging her opponent in circles again.

Helga might not have thought much of the strange coincidence of seeing Lila at the Wrestlemania stadium. But she and Phoebe and Harold and Rhonda and Eugene were taking a shortcut through the park, over gently rolling knolls coveted by picnicking adult couples and painters, when she spotted something ahead. It was Lila again, with a hulking huge woman whose only resemblance to Lila was her hair. On gut instinct, Helga dove behind a tree to peer out from behind.

"You, what are you doing?" Phoebe inquired, for she had been strolling beside her best friend at the time. Helga's erratic behavior was something she was used to, but it did not mean she intended to dive behind a tree herself. Helga lifted up a finger to her mouth to shush her. But Lila looked up just then to see Phoebe and Harold and Eugene and Rhonda staring back at her. Her face fell immediately.

"I've got to go," Lila told the hulking woman. With reluctant trepidation, Lila walked up to her fellow classmates.

"Hello," she said, her nervous laughter a bit more high-pitched than usual. "Funny seeing you all here. I'm ever so glad to see all of you!" was the girl's fib. But Helga's tongue, as usual, cut through fibs like a hot knife through butter. She was a blunt instrument of tactless destruction.

"Who's the grown-up? Your aunt?" Helga raised her eyebrow with shrewd cross-examination. The look on Lila's face was an abrupt mixture of frustration and rage abnormal for the ever-so-polite girl.

"Helga! You promised!" Lila lashed out in protest. But Helga's apology did not sound so very remorseful.

"Oops, sorry. My bad."

"You don't have'ta be so embarrassed about it," Harold said with unexpected kindness for a boy with bullish tendencies. Helga folded an eyebrow up at her suddenly helpful friend. "I think she's really nice. I've met her at the stadium where my cousin works lots of times."

"Oh," Lila uttered. Remaining downcast, her eyes lingered on the ground as if the grass was an exceptionally interesting shade of violet. The thought that other kids might know her secret had never occurred to her.

"Gosh," Stinky Peterson, said pointing rudely at the woman in the near distance. "I figure it's the Tin-Can Crimson Bay!" Rhonda covered her mouth and gasped.

"Oh...my... gosh! Lila? Your aunt is a pro-wrestler? That's just… incredible! So unbelievable! You've got to get me autographs! They might be worth money someday."

"Well… okay," Lila offered although she looked like she really wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. At her greenlight, the group of friends mobbed around Lila's aunt with scraps of paper barbarized from Phoebe's notebook.

"Cute kids!" her bulky aunt remarked in a masculine voice.

"Um. Yeah!" Lila agreed for the sake of making others happy.

Lila's group of school friends began to walk away, chortling and laughing. Lila continued to look down at the ground, heavy hearted. It was then that she heard a most unexpected voice. That of Phoebe Heyerdahl.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe said clutching the remains of her spiral notebook. Lila looked up into Phoebe's eyes with shock. She was an unexpected source of compassion.

"I think so," said Lila, tucking her hands behind herself and over-straightening her back so that her braids bent into gentle arcs.

"I really should be going," Lila said laughing nervously once again. "See you around!" With that last merry chirp and a wave of her delicate hand, Lila strode off, leaving both Phoebe and her aunt behind.

The days turned as a factor of time and the revolving planet in respect to the sun. Lila found herself eating lunch in the school classroom of P.S. 118 again with her usual school friends. But in a gloomy mood, she took a exceptionally long time to finish her sandwich. Her best friends stood up and went off to the playground. Then Phoebe Heyerdahl surprised Lila by dropping herself down into a nearby chair to look pensively at her.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked, bent forward on folded arms. "I don't think Helga meant to hurt you!" the girl in the blue dress and oval glasses declared with brave certainty. "I think she just forgot. Helga gets that way when's she's excited."

"Oh, no!" Lila said forcing a grin onto her face. It was touching that Phoebe was trying to make peace in the stead of her best friend. "I'm not bothered by that so much! It's...well.. To be perfectly honest… it's me, Phoebe. I suppose...heh...heh! That I shouldn't have made such a big deal about it in the first place. I'm not angry at Helga at all! But thank you ever so much for thinking of me!" said Lila forcing herself to take a bite of her sandwich. Phoebe blinked.

"Well…" Lila explained to the girl with sudden compulsion. "It's like this. My aunt and I have ever so little in common! And we like different things, ever so much! So I'm ashamed to say it, but it's a little embarrassing for me to be around her. I can hardly feel like she's my aunt at all, she's so… unlike myself! I suppose I just don't know what to do about it!" Lila said, her voice spiked with tension at the end of her speech. Phoebe absorbed her words calmly. It was one of those dilemmas that Arnold would have imposed himself into. But for today, it was she, the quiet friend of Helga, who would help her fellow classmate instead.

"Have you ever considered spending time with your aunt to build things in common?" Phoebe asked clutching her own sandwich. She waited for Lila's answer with an unexpected assertiveness that rarely appeared in Helga's presence.

"Well.. to be perfectly honest... No," was Lila's softly spoken answer. Phoebe frowned but she remained compassionate.

"Well... if I were you I would try to spend time with you aunt to get to one another!" Phoebe advised. A sudden bolt of inspiration hit Lila.

"Say.. I don't mean to impose on you, but would you like to come with me and my aunt on an outing around town? I'd like to try out your advice just ever so much!"

"Me?!" said Phoebe with the nervous panic much more customary for her. Her glasses tipped sideways as her mouth took a rumpled line. But Lila had dug into the thought with enthusiasm.

"Oh come on! It would be fun ever so much!" Lila blurted with sudden joy. "We can make it girl's day out! We can invite Sheena and Gloria and Grace and Rhonda!" Lila said listing girls on her fingers. "Oh and Katrinka!"

"What about Helga?" Phoebe said biting her lip.

"Oh. Well, we can invite Helga, too!" Lila said with full forgiveness. "It will be fun. You're right, Phoebe. Maybe I just need to try to get used to my aunt. Even if she is a little… well, strange."

"Wrestlemania isn't all that strange," Phoebe said setting her crooked glasses back in their proper place. "It is long-established event to this region going back eighty years for men, although a mere twenty years for women. We have more wrestlers per capita than any other city in the state and the only televised broadcast," Phoebe rattled on in techno speech.

"Right," Lila mumbled out not so convinced it was normal for her aunt to be a pro-wrestler. "Just think about, okay? I'd be ever so grateful for the company!" Lila smiled a hopeful smile as she threw her lunch tray away.

"Right," said Phoebe a little leery of what her mouth had gotten herself into.

 **So in the next chapter, I plan for Lila to try to find something in common with her aunt… but not have a lot of success in that! Sometimes relatives just have to be accepted as such. "There can be beauty in contrast." Laters. -Inudaughter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really short. I'll add more later.**

Five days later, Phoebe Heyerdahl arrived on the front door to a time-worn tenant house. Phoebe had cause to hope that its occupants were anticipating her arrival. Yet the house was so old and so unrenovated that there was no doorbell to ring. Phoebe wrapped a metal loop against a wood door with a solid, "thunp, thump, themp". As soon as she let go of the knocker handle, the door cracked open, then swung half-open with a long creak. The one behind the door was Lila Sawyer, sticking her head outside to check the identity of her visitor. As her eyes fell on Phoebe, with Helga G. Pataki lurking in the background with a bored scowl on her face, Lila broke out into a wide smile. She flung the door further open. Lila held up a hand to usher them into her house's living room. From outside, Phoebe and Helga could see a half dozen girls seated on the lumpy couch.

"Come in, come in!" Lila crooned as she swooped up a plate from a small table. "Cookie? I made punch!" While Helga swooped up three cookies instead of one and began to mow through them, Phoebe politely accepted a small glass with fruit juice in it.

"Um, thanks Lila!" Phoebe uttered timidly, as if overwhelmed. "There are a lot of girls here. Are we still going out?" said Phoebe wondering if this whole thing had suddenly turned into a slumber party.

"Oh, yes!" said Lila blinking her eyes so that she looked ever-so charming, as usual. "We're just waiting for my Aunt. Then we'll all go downtown! I'm ever so excited. Just ever so much!"

"You said it!" Rhonda Lloyd exclaimed. "I live-and-breath shopping!" Rhonda Lloyd declared with her usual touch of arrogance. But Phoebe kept silent and Helga continued to mow down her cookies and punch.

"Where are we going?" Phoebe inquired at length when everyone more forward than herself was done speaking.

"Well, I thought that perhaps maybe we could go look at makeup. I'd like to buy some nail polish, ever so much! Rhonda's told me oh-so-much about this little nail shop she goes to! It sounds exciting, just ever so much!"

"Tsch, it's CALLED a manicurist!" Rhonda explained with a sniff of disdain.

"Right. Yes," Lila plowed on, regaining her confidence with more words. "And then I was thinking of going over to the Plushie Palace to buy an adorable plush doggie!" Lila said hunched forward like she was going to wag her own invisible tail. Eyes squinched tightly shut and hands clasped like prayer, her face radiated joy as she dreamed of the plush toy dog she was about to buy.

"Uh, that's great!" Phoebe lied for both her and Helga.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Lila said straightening up. "Gloria can't be here today. So it's just

Sheena and Grace and Rhonda and Katrinka and us. But I'm certain that we'll have ever so much fun!"

"Er, right!" Phoebe said looking at the crowd of gossiping schoolgirls. All of a sudden, the front door which had been closed behind them swung open with a loud bang as it collided with the corridor wall.

"I'm here!" rasped out Lila's aunt, a woman wearing jogging pants and shirt and a startling tattoo. "Let's get outta here and have some fun, eh bonny?"

"Er, yes," said Lila, her awkwardness returned in full force. But by training and practice, she was polite. "This is my aunt!" she explained as boldly as she could. But to Helga and the other girls, her words came as unhappy and mumbled. But it was no matter to them. They all gathered round with questions to ask. As rash as she was sometimes, Helga wasn't the first girl to start asking questions. It was the sociable ones who crowded and mobbed the Tin-Can Crimson Bay.

"Are you a REAL pro wrestler?" one of the girls asked.

"Like, a television star?" piped in another.

"Do you get commercials? What shoe size do you wear? What's your favorite color? Do you eat Sally's Chocolates? Do you like chinchillas?" motored on another. Lila's aunt beamed a broad smile. She seemed comfortable with all the sudden adulation. But Lila looked slightly mortified and confused. She did not like that her aunt was a wrestler, herself.

"Ahem, shall we go?' asked Lila lifting up one delicate hand toward the door, stopping the heels kicking up with anticipation on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe craned her neck up to look at Lila's aunt. The woman was huge and blocky, with a neck like a tree and shoulders like a minotaur. She glanced down to compare Lila to her aunt. The girl was thin and tiny and fragile-looking. It was quite a difference.

"Wow, Lila!" Phoebe hummed. "Your aunt is...er, interesting! Where does she get her hair cut?" Phoebe asked in an attempt to be polite.

"I cut it myself!" said her aunt. Her pigtails were stubby and thick but at least they were red like Lila's.

"How… self-sufficient of you!" Phoebe said stumbling to not offend Lila. She laced her fingers together in a nervous gesture as she looked away. "Oh my, are we taking the subway?"

"Yup!" spoke the chaperone for their girl party, Lila's aunt. "Quickest way to get a passel of girls there and back. I'll spot you some change if you need, little lady. And your name would be?" the woman asked in a gruff voice. Phoebe trembled and stuttered out her name. The Crimson Tin Can-Bay nodded, then held four quarters out on her meaty, dinner-plate sized fist. Phoebe gave a weak grin, but scooped up the change offered.

It was a challenge to get more than half a dozen persons on a subway and off at the correct spot, but with the exception of Lila, all of the girls were experienced subway commuters. Lila held onto the pole as if her life depended on it.

"Relax, girlie," she said in a voice that was reminiscent of Arnold's crabby author. "It's just a subway- no need to be flighty or nervous!"

"Why would I be nervous?" Lila lied, poorly. Her knees shook as she walked off the tram. She dropped to her knees for a moment and Helga and Phoebe had to help her from the ground to continue moving along with the rest of their group. But soon they all arrived above ground. Lila stuck her nose out in the fresh breeze to draw it in. She looked much better.

"Oh!" Lila said pointing to food cart. "Perhaps we can all stop for a snack!"

"Good idea!" said her aunt. "Would you like a chili hot dog?"

"Er, no thanks!" said Lila looking queasy. "I'll settle for some seasoned fries. Oh, and this sprightly seltzer water!" she said picking out a sugarless drink.

"Oh, I'll take a large chili cheese fries!" Helga said pulling out a bill from her pocket.

"One regular hotdog, please!" Phoebe ordered next. A girl mob soon overwhelmed the hapless hotdog vendor. After being tormented for a while, he was able to count out all the bills he had made while the girls all sat around the park eating their food.

"So you've lived in Hillwood for years?" Phoebe asked Lila's aunt as she slowly munched her food. Lila's aunt had sung her arm up to hog up a full half of the park bench. Lila sat with others girls at another bench.

"Yeah," her aunt rumbled. "I could never stand teh country life. Too simple. Not enough excitement! So I came here!"

"That's the opposite of Lila," Phoebe observed.

"Yeah, the kid likes nature and animals," the Crimson Tin-Can Bay observed picking her ear rudely. "Not like me! I'm allergic to everything that sheds fur!"

"Oh. That's unfortunate," Phoebe offered as commiseration. The Crimson Tin-Can Bay stood up. "Well, let's get this show on the road! To the toy shop!" Phoebe hopped down to follow after their group leader. Soon Lila and Phoebe and Helga and all of the other girls stood at the entrance of a toy palace.

"OOOOH!" was the collective awe of the girls before they all splintered into subgroups to go look at toys. There were mini-mini plushies with mini toys sewn to their hands. There were toys so huge the head was mashed against the store's ceiling. Lila quickly found the plushie dog she liked. But her aunt also picked up a box with a tag which read, "surprise in a box."

"How about this, too?" said her aunt in an attempt to be auntly. "I'll buy it for you!"

"That's awfully nice of you!" Lila said with a soft laugh. Helga snatched up a package sitting next to it.

"I'll get one, too!" she said walking to the register. They rang out. Outside the store, Helga tore into her box. Inside it was a plushie pegasus with sparkling dewdrop eyes. Phoebe had bought a surprise box, too."

"What did you get?" Helga asked her.

"A pangolin. A variety of rare anteaters from the plains of Africa," Phoebe said with encyclopedic knowledge.

"Yeah? Ad what did you get, Lila?" Helga said looking over at the girl. But Lila was frozen and shell-shocked by the plushie she held in her hands.

"Oooh! A zombie alligator!" said Helga with glee. "I'll trade you!" she said swapping the toys around. Lila hugged the pegasus to her chest. Helga snuck up behind Phoebe with the exchanged plushie.

"Ooooh, brains!" Helga said in strange voice. Pretending to be a zombie herself, she held up the toy zombie alligator behind Phoebe's head to "assault" her.

"Stop it, Helga!" Phoebe shooed her friend off with an annoyed frown. Helga shrugged then stopped her prank.

"No matter. I'm going to swap this with Harold's Walley! He's going to flip!" Helga said with malicious glee. Phoebe ignored her friend's scheming.

The girls made their way to the manicurist. But beside the nail studio, there was also a salon. "Let's go in!" Lila's hand declared firmly. "My treat!" Lila came out of the chair looking a pollyanna-angel. But her aunt came out of the salon wearing punk.

"Oh," Lila said, looking affronted by her Aunt's new hairstyle.

"This is fun, girls!" the Aunt announced with pride. "Niece, I'd like to see more of you soon! How about you and I go to a rugby game sometime?"

"Well, I'd really rather see Princess Bears on Ice," Lila said, her eyes rolling away again in shame. Her aunt scratched her chin.

"How do you feel about hockey?" Lila sighed. It's okay, I guess. But Lila didn't look happy. Phoebe waited until Lila was alone, then sidled up next to her friend.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe said with great compassion even though she and Lila were not the best of friends.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Lila said with a "tsch" at the end of her words. "Only I think my aunt and I, well… we're so different! I'd really hoped we'd find some common ground between us! But there just isn't…"

"Well," Phoebe observed thinking on the fly. "Maybe you are different. But maybe that's good, too! There is beauty in contrast!" Phoebe lectured. "Yin and yang! Darkness and the light! Sunrise and sunset. Your aunt is… well herself. But that doesn't stop you from being Lila."

"I guess, you're right!" Lila said cheering up. "Thanks, Phoebe! That makes me feel oh, so much better! Say would you like a snack? I still have a little package of peanuts I purchased at the hot dog vendor. Would you like to share?"

"Um, okay!" Phoebe said as Lila tore into the pack, a smile returned to her face.

"And how about you?" Lila asked Helga politely, for she was standing next to her best friend, Phoebe. "Would you like some, as well?"

"Nah, I'm good," said Helga lifting up a little bag. "I got myself some gummy bears!" She pulled one out and made it dance through the air cutely. After both she and Phoebe had admired its smiling face for a few seconds, so whipped it up to her mouth and chomped it so only the lower half of the gummy bear remained. The head portion had been devoured.

"See?" Helga explained as she showed the headless gummy bear to Phoebe. "I like to eat the heads first. Makes them suffer less! Not that gummy bears are alive to begin with.. But it makes me feel a little less guilty for eating them!"

"Er, that's nice Helga!" Phoebe stumbled in an awkward expression of understanding.

"Oh, but you are the last one!" Helga declared out loud, mostly to the amber-colored gummy bear she held up in the light between her index finger and thumb so sunlight glowed through the semi-translucent sugar treat. "I spared you because you were my favorite but now I have to eat you!" Helga said eying the bear with grave seriousness. In her eye was a gleam of more pleasure and greed than remorse. "Oh well!" the girl said as she flipped the last gummy bear into her mouth whole to chew it. Then she gave a very satisfied sigh. "Delicious!" pronounced Helga as she crumbled up her now empty candy bag and went to find a trash bin for it. Appalled, Lila held a hand up over her mouth. Soon the girls all made their way back to Lila's house and dispersed home. Phoebe and Helga went away, too, holding their new plushie toys. Lila waved a friendly goodbye to her friends from the stoop.

"Lila?" her aunt said from lower down on the sidewalk. "I just wanted to say I'm really glad I got to spend the day with you. You're my favorite niece! I only wish I were more fun for you. I know it's hard for you to understand me sometimes."

"That's okay," Lila said looking up at her aunt, thinking deep. "Like Phoebe said, you are who you are and you're not me! I just suppose I've got to get used to all these new things in my life! And new people!" Her aunt smiled. Just then they heard a cat meow in a tree.

"Ooh! What a darling kitten!" Lila said staring up at the cat. "Don't worry little fellow! We'll get you down!" Lila looked around for a ladder. But her aunt was so strong, she grabbed a stout branch and bent the whole, enormous tree down to the ground so that Lila could reach the kitten. It purred in Lila's arms.

"Why, thank you!" Lila said with surprise. "I can tell you're a really good person!" Her aunt smiled.

"Say, you know what? When you were really small there was a game I played with you once. Would you like to try it again?"

"What is it?" Lila asked, her curiosity piqued. Soon she found out. Her aunt swung her around in a gentle, comfortable airplane spin. Lila spread out her arms to pretend she was flying. She giggled.

"Weee!" her aunt said for her. Lila giggled again as her braids flew in the wind. The end.


End file.
